bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Transcript Bob: Hi, Kids! Welcome to Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Uh, I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! And I'm so excited I just can't hide it. Bob: Well, there's no need to hide it, Larry. We want everything wanted to know we're making our first big movie. Larry: On the Big Screen! Uh, Bob, I hope the camera doesn't notice my mole. Bob: Don't worry, Larry, they have makeup take care of those things. Larry: Oh, good. Just think, Bob. We're making a movie about Jonah - the incredible story of a man who swallowed a whale! Bob: Uh, Larry, I think you're mixed up. Larry: Am not? Bob: Larry, Jonah didn't swallow a whale. Larry: Did too! Bob: Okay, let's ask the expert. Archibald Asparagus is going to play Jonah in the movie. He's in his dressing room. Hey, Archibald! Archibald: Um, yes? Bob: Did Jonah swallow a whale? Archibald: What? That's preposterous! I never heard such a ridiculous fabrication in my life! Larry: Yes or no? Archibald: No! The whale swallowed Jonah. Not the other way around! Bob: Thanks, Archibald! See, Larry? Larry: I thought for sure Jonah swallowed something. Maybe it's a go fish! Bob: I know, it's hard to admit when you're wrong. But even Jonah learned how important it is to do that. Okay, Archibald! It's time to come out! They're ready for you on the set. Archibald: Ah! I'm staying right here, thank you. Bob: Staying? Why? Archibald: I'm not a big fan of being swallowed by a whale! Bob: Archibald, there's more than a story of that. Before Jonah was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought god's messages to his people. (Message From The Lord) Bob: Archibald, that was great! See? Being Jonah isn't so bad. Archibald: Oh, sure! That scene wasn't bad! It's what's about to happen that worries me. Bob: You'll do just fine. Come on out, Archibald! Archibald: I'm... busy right now! Bob: Busy? Doing what? Archibald: I'm... In the bathtub. Yeah! That's it! I'm in the bathtub. Practicing for big stormy scenes. Bob: The big stormy scenes? Archibald: Oh, yes! And look at those rolling waves! Help! Help! Ahh! Ahh! Larry: Hey, wait a minute! You have a bathtub in your dressing room? Bob, this isn't fair. Bob: Now, Larry... Larry: I want to have a bathtub in my dressing room! I'm as big a star as Archibald is. Bob: Uh, Larry... I... Larry: I guess the producers don't care whether i'm attached to this project or not. Where's my agent? Bob: You need to let go of your anger. Larry: But, but... You're right, Bob. I'll go calm down at my dressing room. I'm off to raid the fridge - for cheese curls and root beer! Bob: Ah, cheese curls and root beer? Larry: Sure! That's the favorite food for the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. We're practically the stars of the movie! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Remix) Larry: Archibald, please come out of the dressing room! If you don't come out and be in the movie, I've got a big surprise for you! Archibald: Really? What would that be? Larry: My giant super jumbo movie popcorn! Archibald: Oh, My! Did you get extra butter? Larry: Extra Butter? Um, just a minute. (he walks in and he got buttery all over.) Whoops! Whoa!!!!!! Wee, Ow! Archibald: What's going on out there? Bob: Um, it's nothing, Archibald! Larry is just a little... buttery. Archibald: Buttery?! You're supposed to get the butter on the popcorn! Not Yourself! Larry: Oh! Like I didn't know that! Archibald: This deal is OFF! I'm not coming out! Bob: Nice going, Larry. Larry: Whoa! Um, Bob, this would be the time to roll the next song! Maybe a little nautical updated of the scene from the movie. (Viking Medley) Larry: Alright, Archibald, we've had enough of this nonsense. You've come out of your dressing room this instant! Archibald: No! I won't be in your Jonah Movie. Not if I have to get swallowed by a whale. Larry: Quack! (quacking) Bob: Larry, that's not very compassionate, you're gonna hurt Archibald's feelings!. Larry: It's called Tough love, bob. Quack! Archibald: Stop it! (Larry continues quacking more than times, Bob comes back and turns off the lights.) Larry: Ah! What? Bob: Hmm. Maybe they blew a fews on a movie set. Larry: Uh, Bob! You know how I get when the lights go out, I'm... I'm... Bob: Afraid of the dark? Larry: I'm just more of a day person! Bob: Maybe if you knew what is like to be in the Belly of the Whale, you can be more compassionate toward Archibald, and remember Jonah was in the whale for three days! Here, Listen to this. (Belly of the Whale) Bob: Alright Archibald, come out of your dressing room, so you can play Jonah in our new movie! Archibald: Absolutely not! Being swallowed by a whale is much too risky! Find a stunt asparagus! Larry: That's okay, Bob! While we're waiting for Archibald, let me walk into to my very VeggieTales Mi Auction. Bob: Auction? Larry: Just look at the priceless memories around here, Bob. Here's a piece of chewing gum used by the Peaoni Brothers in that epic Veggie Classic, "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen". And, the Larry-Boy Helmet from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" Bob: Uh, Larry? Larry: Now, how much would be pay for a jelly doughnut only partial eaten by Jerry Gourd on the set of "Dave and the Giant Pickle"? Bob: Partially eating? Larry: Do I hear 25, 38, 77 and a half? Bob: 77 and a half? (The plunger knocked the jelly off the shelf and the Larry-Boy helmet hits the jelly.) Bob: Oops! Larry: Uh-Oh! You smoosh it, you buy it, Bob. Bob: Larry, it was an accident. Larry: Doesn't matter. Bob: But I don't have $77! Larry: Uh, that's $77 million Bob: What? Larry: It's a very rare donut. Bob: But I don't have kind of money! You gotta show some mercy, Larry! Larry: Mercy, eh? How much mercy for it? Bob: Mercy is free, Larry. Just as god shows us mercy, we need to be merciful to others! Larry: Oh! Hey, that's what Jonah learned! Oh, alright. Mercy granted. You can keep 77 million. Bob: Ah, Gee! Thanks, Larry. Now would you get Archibald out of his dressing room? Larry: Sure. But uh, Would you mind scraping the jelly off the floor? (Billy Joe McGufferey) Larry: Uh, Bob? Bob: Yeah, Larry? Larry: I figured out how to get Archibald out of his dressing room so he can play Jonah in our new movie. Bob: Well, how? Larry: By giving him... Courage! Bob: Oh, great thinking, Larry. Maybe you should slip some under his door. Larry: Not a bad idea, Bob. But I had something else in mind. Oh, Archibald! Archibald: I'm not coming out, and you can't make me! Larry: Fear not! I'm going to inspire you with courageous heroes... from the silver screen! Bob: Uh, Larry? Larry: (singing) I'm Indiana Larry! Archibald: Sorry, not inspirational. Larry: The names Bond. Larry-Bond! Archibald: Ah, no. And that's the terrible British accent. Larry-Boy: Archibald needs a hero! I AM THAT HERO! Archibald: I'm afraid not! I mean, I am afraid still. Bob: It's okay, Larry, real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, it comes from Believe in God. That's what Jonah learned! Larry-Boy: Oh, Good! I have no Idea how was going to fit inside those Lassie costumes. (Second Chances) Bob: Ah, what are you doing? Larry: Well, Bob, since Archibald is never coming out of his dressing room, we've got to take matters in our own hands. So to speak. Bob: Ah, what do you mean? Larry: Well, we have to get someone else to play Jonah in our new movie. Someone named me! Jonah spent some time in the water. Bob: Ah, Larry. Larry: It's okay, Bob, I already haven't memorized. Bob: Hmm, your part? Larry: No, my acceptance page for the Academy Award. You liked me. You really, really, really liked me. Bob: Larry! That's a... Larry: I liked to thank all the little people whose names I can't remember. Bob: Larry! Larry: And so I accept this best actor of lifetime achievement award, recognizing that once in a generation, there comes an actor whose body of work embodies an entire body of water. Bob: Larry! I think you're forgetting something that Jonah discovered. Larry: Oh, what's that? Bob: That it is important to praise God. You're just praising yourself. Larry: Yeah, but... gasps What's that? It's Archibald! He's come out of his dressing room. Archibald: That's it! I cannot stand another minute of this! Bob: Archibald! Are you gonna be Jonah after all? Archibald: Yes! I can't let him do that. Did you hear that speech? Bob: Well, yes? Archibald: The only thing he has in common with Jonah was going overboard. Bob: We're glad you're back, Archibald. Aren't we, Larry? Larry: Um, can the pirates win best supporting actor? Bob: We'll find out, Larry. We'll all find out a lot in the story of Jonah. Larry: Yeah, like how it feels to be whale chow. Archibald: What? What did he say? Larry: Oh, nothing. (End of Transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts